


If I should be so bold (I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hands)

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Magical Battle, Poorly Timed Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Hecate had a plan. It allowed for a number of contingencies; the way she needs days even weeks to build herself up enough to talk about her feelings, the possibility that Ada didn’t feel the same, the need to seek employment elsewhere should things become too awkward.The one thing Hecate didn’t plan for: the possibility of Cackle’s being invaded by a coven on the run and kidnapping students left and right. And of course that’s exactly what happens three days before her plan is meant to be executed.





	If I should be so bold (I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hands)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gutsandglitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsandglitter/gifts).



> A/N: In response to a tumblr prompt for a mashup of Poorly Timed Confession+First Kiss
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. Title from "If It Kills Me" by Jason Mraz.

Hecate had a plan. It allowed for a number of contingencies; the way she needs days even weeks to build herself up enough to talk about her feelings, the possibility that Ada didn’t feel the same, the need to seek employment elsewhere should things become too awkward. 

The one thing Hecate didn’t plan for: the possibility of Cackle’s being invaded by a coven on the run and kidnapping students left and right. And  _of course_  that’s exactly what happens three days before her plan is meant to be executed. 

Hecate and Ada manage to get most students out of harm’s way and safely down the mountain with Dimity, Miss Bat and the rest of the staff. When they transfer back up to fight the coven and rescue their remaining students, Hecate decides to throw her plan out the window. 

“I love you,” she says before Ada takes her hand to pool their magic and attack twelve witches at once. 

“You what?” shouts Ada as she turns to Hecate with wide eyes.  

“Ada,” warns Hecate as the witches advance on them. Ada shakes her head and focuses, their spell effective if delayed a moment. They manage to take out the next ten witches before heading toward the north tower with the two remaining witches holding five students captive. 

The witches give themselves willingly having watched Hecate and Ada take out twelve of their sisters from the window of the tower. 

Hecate completes her nightly rounds that evening and fidgets outside of Ada’s office a few minutes before Ada calls out to her. 

“Unless you’d like to spend the night in that hallway, I’d suggest you come in.”

Hecate shakes her head and transfers in. She can’t bring herself to look at Ada so she keeps her face down as she speaks.  “Ada, I apologize, I shouldn’t have--”

“Did you mean it?”

Hecate’s head shoots up at that and finds Ada’s face tilted at her in a curious expression. “Did I mean what?”

Ada sighs and rounds her desk to lean her back against it. “You said you  _loved_  me, Hecate. Now I know there are several different kinds of love but I thought, or rather hoped, you meant it in a very specific sense.”

Hecate takes a small step closer. “I did or that is, I, I do.”

“Really?” asks Ada as she peels off the desk and steps closer. 

Hecate nods and Ada brings her palm up to cup Hecate’s cheek. 

Ada smiles softly. “Next time you tell me, do you think you could do it during a less fatal situation?”

Hecate’s eyes widen. “Next time?”

Ada strokes her thumb along Hecate’s cheek. “Yes, dear, next time. Now do you suppose you might kiss me without a dragon breathing fire a few meters from us or should I--”

Hecate leans down and presses her lips against Ada’s. 


End file.
